metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Rope
A rope is a linear collection of plies, yarns or strands which are twisted or braided together in order to combine them into a larger and stronger form. Ropes have tensile strength and so can be used for dragging and lifting, but are far too flexible to provide compressive strength. As a result, they cannot be used for pushing or similar compressive applications. Rope is thicker and stronger than similarly constructed cord, line, string, and twine. Usage A suspension bridge in Dolinovodno, Tselinoyarsk, was constructed chiefly of rope, with wooden boards as footpaths, enabling travellers to cross a canyon containing a river. It was hastily constructed by Soviet soldiers circa the early 1960s, in order to patrol Dremuchij to the south. In addition, several of the booby traps utilized by the Soviets in the overall region made use of the rope, namely their being activated by applying force to it.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Sigint: ... Clappers, arrows, pendulums – all of these traps are set off by applying force to a rope. A rope made of nylon fibers and at least 12 millimeters thick was used by Solid Snake in 2005 to rappel down the side of the Communications Tower A on Shadow Moses Island, after the bridge on the roof was destroyed by Liquid Snake with a Hind D. When Snake revealed that it was made of nylon fibers to Nastasha Romanenko when asked, she commented that it would work well in the blizzard environment, as ropes made of hemp would grow damp and useless from the snow. Solid Snake later made use of a rope cable during the Tanker Incident in 2007 as a way to board the from the George Washington Bridge in New York. The rope was also utilized for various military and special forces groups, such as SEAL Team 10 during the Big Shell Incident in 2009, to descend rapidly to their targeted location, referred to as "fast rope descent," and were frequently utilized via helicopter. Snake, going by the alias of Lieutenant Junior Grade Iroquois Pliskin during the Big Shell Incident, claimed that he arrived at the Big Shell via such an entry method, although the presence of a wharf roach near Pliskin's person, aroused the suspicions of Raiden on the validity of this account. Behind the scenes The Rope is an item featured in Metal Gear Solid, that is mandatory for progressing past the Communications Towers. It is located on the ground floor of Communications Tower A, immediately after triggering the scripted Alert Mode. After reaching the tower's roof, Snake will use the rope after approaching the northern handrail. In the game's remake, The Twin Snakes, the rope is reduced to an optional item, due to the incorporation of the hanging mode from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. A rope was originally going to be present in the overworld in Snake's Revenge, possibly as a way of indicating rescued POWs when revisiting an area. Although it ended up cut, the overworld sprite for the rope was nonetheless present in the game code. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid Notes and references Sources Category:Rescue equipment Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid